wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Czerwonym szlakiem/I/07
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=1}}/I/01|Część II Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VII. Światło wśród ciemności. Nowina, jaką nas Lestrade powitał, była taka ważna i niespodziewana, że osłupieliśmy wszyscy trzej. Gregson zerwał się z krzesła i wylał resztę whiskey z wodą, a ja patrzyłem w milczeniu na Sherlocka Holmesa, który siedział z zaciśniętemi ustami i zmarszczonemi brwiami. — I Stangerson także! — szepnął, — sprawa się wikła. — Była i bez tego dość zawikłana, — mruknął Lestrade, siadając. — Ale, zdaje mi się, że przerwałem naradę wojenną? — Czy... czy pewien jesteś tej nowiny? — wybuchnął Gregson. — Wracam z jego pokoju — odparł Lestrade. — Pierwszy odkryłem co zaszło. — Usłyszeliśmy właśnie mniemanie Gregsona w tej sprawie — zauważył Holmes. — Czy nie zechcielibyście nam opowiedzieć coście wy widzieli i zrobili. — I owszem — odparł Lestrade. — Wyznaję szczerze, iż byłem przekonany o udziale tego Stangersona w zamordowaniu Drebbera. Zanim ten nowy fakt wykazał mi; iż myliłem się najzupełniej. Zajęty tą jedną myślą zabrałem się do odszukania owego sekretarza. Otóż, widziano ich razem na stacyi Euston, około pół do dziewiątej wieczorem d. 3-go. O drugiej nad ranem Drebber został znaleziony przy Brixton Road. Najważniejszem tedy narazie było dowiedzieć się co Stangerson robił miedzy pół do dziewiątej a czasem, w którym popełniono zbrodnię i co się z nim stało później. Zatelegrafowałem do Liverpoolu, podając nazwisko i pewne wskazówki co do Stangersona i zalecając baczny nadzór nad statkami amerykańskiemi. Następnie zabrałem się sam do roboty i zacząłem chodzić po wszystkich hotelach i pensyonatach, w okolicy stacyi Euston. Myślałem bowiem, że jeśli wbrew moim przypuszczeniom, Drebber rozstał się ze swoim towarzyszem, ten ostatni, oczywiście, spędził noc gdzieś w tej samej dzielnicy, by następnego ranka pójść znów na stacyę. — Umówili się prawdopodobnie przed rozłączeniem, gdzie się nazajutrz spotkają — zauważył Holmes. — Tak było istotnie. Spędziłem cały wieczór wczorajszy na bezowocnych poszukiwaniach. Dzisiaj rano zacząłem na nowo od wczesnego ranka i o ósmej byłem w hotelu Hallidaya, przy ulicy Little George. Na zapytanie moje, czy mieszka tam p. Stangerson, odpowiedziano mi potwierdzająco. „Niewątpliwie pan jest tym, na którego p. Stangerson czeka“, powiedziano mi. „Spodziewa się kogoś już od dwóch dni“. „Gdzież jest obecnie?“ — spytałem. „U siebie; śpi jeszcze, kazał się obudzić o dziewiątej“. „Pójdę sam do niego“ — odparłem. — Pomyślałem, że moje niespodziane ukazanie się zmiesza go do tego stopnia, iż wyrwie mu jakie niebaczne słowo. Portyer poszedł ze mną, by mi wskazać pokój; znajdował się na drugiem piętrze, a prowadził do niego mały korytarzyk. Portyer pokazał mi drzwi i zamierzał zejść; gdy naraz spostrzegłem coś, co mnie przejęło trwogą, pomimo moich dwudziestu lat doświadczenia. Z podedrzwi sączył się wązki strumyk krwi, który przepłynął przez korytarzyk i utworzył małą kałużę pod ścianą przeciwległą. Krzyknąłem, co skłoniło portyera do powrotu. Omal nie zemdlał na widok krwi. Drzwi były zamknięte od wewnątrz, ale podważyliśmy je we dwóch i wyłamali. Okno w pokoju było otwarte, a obok okna leżały, twarzą do ziemi, zwłoki mężczyzny w koszuli nocnej. Nie żył już widocznie od jakiegoś czasu, gdyż był sztywny i zimny. Gdyśmy go odwrócili, portyer poznał odrazu, że był to ten sam pan, który wynajął pokój jako Józef Stangerson. Przyczyną śmierci było pchnięcie nożem czy sztyletem w lewy bok, takie głębokie, że musiało przebić serce. A teraz przychodzi rzecz najdziwaczniejsza. Jak się panu zdaje, co znajdowało się po nad zamordowanym? Dreszcz wstrząsnął mną od stóp do głowy, ogarnęło mnie przeczucie czegoś strasznego, zanim jeszcze Sherlock Holmes odpowiedział: — Wyraz RACHE, napisany krwią. — Tak jest — odparł drżącym głosem i przez dobrą chwilę milczeliśmy wszyscy. Postępowanie nieznanego mordercy było takie systematyczne i takie niezrozumiałe, że zbrodnia stawała się tem straszniejsza. Nerwy moje, zahartowane na polu bitwy, zaczęły mi odmawiać posłuszeństwa — drżałem cały. — Widziano zabójcę — ciągnął dalej Lestrade. — Chłopiec, sprzedający mleko, idąc do mleczarni uliczką, między oborą a tyłami hotelu, zauważył, że drabina, leżąca tam zawsze, była oparta o jedno z okien na drugiem piętrze, które było otwarte na oścież. Chłopak, minąwszy hotel, obejrzał się i spostrzegł na drabinie jakiegoś człowieka, który schodził z takim spokojem, tak nie zdradzając żadnego wzruszenia; że chłopak wziął go za stolarza lub cieśle, pracującego w hotelu. Nie zwrócił przeto na człowieka owego specjalnej uwagi, dziwił się tylko, że tak wcześnie zaczyna robotę. Chłopak ma wrażenie, że mężczyzna ów był wysoki, miał twarz czerwoną i na sobie długi płaszcz bronzowy. Popełniwszy zabójstwo pozostał widocznie jeszcze przez czas jakiś w pokoju, znaleźliśmy bowiem wodę z krwią w miednicy, gdzie mył ręce, a na prześcieradłach plamy krwi, wykazujące, że ocierał niemi nóż. Spojrzałem na Holmesa, słysząc ten rysopis zabójcy, identyczny z tym, jaki on mi podał. Ale nie dostrzegłem na twarzy swego towarzysza najlżejszego śladu uczucia trwogi lub choćby zadowolenia. — Czy nie znaleźliście w pokoju nic, co mogłoby naprowadzić na ślad mordercy? — spytał. — Nic zupełnie. Stangerson miał w kieszeni sakiewkę Drebbera, ale tak pewnie bywało zazwyczaj, skoro płacił za niego wszystkie rachunki. W sakiewce było przeszło 80 f. st. Jakiekolwiek są pobudki tych niezwykłych zbrodni, rabunek jest zupełnie wyłączony. Nie znalazłem przy zamordowanym ani papierów, ani żadnych notatek, tylko jeden telegram, datowany z Clevelandu, jaki miesiąc temu, zawierający wyrazy: „J. H. jest w Europie“, bez podpisu. — I nic więcej? — spytał Holmes. — Nic ważnego. Powieść, którą nieszczęśliwy człowiek czytał widocznie przed zaśnięciem, leżała na łóżku, a fajka na krześle obok. Na stoliku stała szklanka wody, a na parapecie okna małe drewniane pudełeczko z dwiema pigułkami. Sherlock Holmes zerwał się z krzesła, wydając okrzyk radości. — Ostatnie ogniwo! — zawołał. — Już teraz nie brak mi niczego. Policjanci spojrzeli na niego wzrokiem bezbrzeżnego zdumienia. — Mam nareszcie w ręku wszystkie nici, które się składają na ten zagmatwany węzeł — rzekł mój towarzysz tonem zwierzenia. — Są jeszcze, oczywiście, pewne luki, ale to drobne szczegóły; faktów głównych, jakie zaszły od czasu rozłączenia się Drebbera ze Stangersonem na stacyi do chwili znalezienia zwłok, jestem wszelako taki pewny, jakgdybym na nie patrzył własnemi oczyma. Dam wam zaraz dowód. Panie Lestrade, nie macie przypadkiem tych pigułek? — Owszem — odparł Lestrade, wyjmując z kieszeni białe pudełeczko; — zabrałem je ze sobą z sakiewką i depeszą i zamierzałem złożyć wszystko razem w biurze policyjnem. Ale pigułki wziąłem przypadkiem, bo, muszę wyznać, że nie przywiązuje do nich żadnej wagi. — Dajcie mi je, — rzekł Holmes. — A teraz, doktorze — dodał, zwracając się do mnie, — czy to pigułki zwyczajne? Nie, stanowczo. Miały kolor szary, perłowy, były bardzo małe, okrągłe i prawie przezroczyste pod światłem. — Wnosząc z ich lekkości i przezroczystości, muszą być rozpuszczalne w wodzie — zauważyłem. — Właśnie — odparł Holmes. — A teraz doktorze, czy nie zechciałbyś zejść i przynieść tu tego nieboraka jamnika, który się męczy już tak długo, że aż gospodyni prosiła wczoraj, byś pan położył koniec jego cierpieniom? Zszedłem do kuchni, przyniosłem pieska i położyłem go na poduszce przed kominkiem. Ciężki oddech jamnika, szkliste oczy wykazywały, że koniec jego się zbliżał, a biały, jak śnieg, pysk dowodził, że przekroczył już zwykłe granice istnienia psów swojej rasy. — Przekroję teraz jedną z pigułek na połowę — rzekł Holmes i, dobywając scyzoryka, słowa swoje w czyn zamienił. — Jedną połowę chowam do pudełka, bo mi będzie później potrzebna, a drugą kładę do tego kieliszka, gdzie jest łyżeczka wody. Widzicie panowie, że nasz przyjaciel, doktór, ma słuszność, i że pigułka rozpuszcza się istotnie. — To doświadczenie może być bardzo interesujące — odezwał się Lestrade, tonem człowieka, który podejrzewa, że drwią z niego; — nie widzę jednak, co to wszystko może mieć wspólnego ze śmiercią p. Józefa Stangersona. — Cierpliwości, mój przyjacielu, cierpliwości! Przekonacie się we właściwym czasie, że ma bardzo wiele wspólnego. Teraz dodaję trochę mleka, żeby ta mikstura była możliwa do przełknięcia, daję psu i widzimy, że pije ją chętnie. Mówiąc, Holmes wylał płyn z kieliszka do spodeczka i postawił go przed psem, który chciwie wylizał wszystko do ostatniej kropli. Poważne zachowanie się Holmesa oddziałało na nas do tego stopnia, że siedzieliśmy wszyscy milcząc i wpatrzeni w psa, czekając jakiegoś zdumiewającego wyniku. Daremnie wszakże. Pies leżał w dalszym ciągu wyciągnięty na poduszce, oddychając z trudnością, nie czując się widocznie ani lepiej, ani gorzej po zażyciu lekarstwa. Holmes wyjął zegarek, a w miarę tego jak upływała minuta za minutą, nie przynosząc żadnego rezultatu, na twarzy jego odbijało się coraz dobitniej wielkie zmartwienie i rozczarowanie. Gryzł wargi, bębnił palcami po stole, objawiał wogóle gwałtowne zniecierpliwienie. Był tak silnie wzburzony, że żal mi się go zrobiło, gdy obaj policyanci uśmiechali się drwiąco, zachwyceni tą porażką. — Niepodobna, żeby to był zbieg okoliczności — zawołał, zrywając się nakoniec z krzesła; — niepodobna, żeby to był tylko prosty zbieg okoliczności — powtórzył, chodząc wielkiemi krokami po pokoju. Te same pigułki, których działania domyślałem się w sprawie Drebbera, ukazują się znów po śmierci Stangersona. A jednak są nieszkodliwe. Co to może znaczyć? Cały łańcuch moich dowodzeń nie może być fałszywy. To niepodobna! A jednak ten przeklęty pies nie zdycha... A, mam!... mam już, mam! Z okrzykiem radości rzucił się na pudełeczko, przekroił drugą pigułkę na połowę, dodał mleka i podsunął znów spodeczek jamnikowi. Zaledwie nieszczęśliwy psiak umoczył język, konwulsyjne drgawki szarpnęły nim kilkakrotnie i padł sztywny i martwy, jak rażony piorunem. Sherlock Holmes odetchnął głęboko i otarł pot z czoła. — Powinienem był mieć więcej wiary — rzekł — powinienem był już wiedzieć, że gdy fakt jaki zaprzecza pozornie całemu szeregowi wniosków, okazuje się zawsze, że należy dla tego faktu szukać innego wyjaśnienia. Z dwóch pigułek w tem pudełku, jedna zawierała zabójczą truciznę, a druga była zupełnie nieszkodliwa. Powinienem był wiedzieć o tem, zanim nawet ujrzałem pudełko. To ostatnie twierdzenie wydało mi się takie zdumiewającej że trudno, doprawdy, było mi uwierzyć, iż Holmes mówi przytomnie. Niemniej jednak, nieżywy pies potwierdzał jego wywody. Czułem, że mgła, przysłaniająca mój umysł, stopniowo się rozprasza, że zaczyna zarysowywać się w nim niejasne pojęcie prawdy. — Wszystko to wydaje wam się takie osobliwe — ciągnął dalej Holmes — dlatego, że od początku śledztwa nie uchwyciliście całego znaczenia jedynej prawdziwej wskazówki, jaka się wam nastręczyła. Los zrządził, że ja odrazu zdałem sobie z tego sprawę a wszystko, co zaszło następnie, potwierdziło tylko moje podejrzenie początkowe i było faktycznie tylko naturalnym jego wynikiem. Ztąd rzeczy, które was wprawiały w osłupienie i sprawę w waszem mniemaniu zaciemniały, mnie posłużyły do wyjaśnienia i do wzmocnienia słuszności moich wniosków. Błędnem jest pojecie, że wypadki niezwykłe są zarazem tajemnicze. Najpospolitsza zbrodnia bywa często najbardziej tajemnicza, dlatego, że nie zawiera żadnych nowych, ani odrębnych cech, z których możnaby wyprowadzać wnioski. Zabójstwo, zajmujące nas obecnie byłoby daleko trudniejsze do wyświetlenia, gdyby zwłoki ofiary zostały znalezione poprostu na drodze, bez tych wszystkich sensacyjnych okoliczności, jakie odrazu nadały wybitne piętno całej zbrodni. Wszystkie te osobliwe szczegóły, nietylko, że nie utrudniły wyjaśnienia sprawy, ale przeciwnie jeszcze, ułatwiły nasze zadanie. P. Gregson, który słuchał tych wywodów z widoczną niecierpliwością, nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać. — Panie Holmes — rzekł — jesteśmy gotowi wszyscy przyznać, że z pana dzielny człowiek, i że pan ma odrębną metodę w pracy. Niemniej teraz same teorye i kazania na nic nam się nie przydadzą. Teraz chodzi o schwytanie zabójcy. Działałem na własną rękę i zdaje mi się, że byłem w błędzie. Młody Charpentier nie może być sprawcą tego drugiego zabójstwa. Lestrade tropił tego Stangersona i okazuje się, że również się pomylił. Pan tymczasem rzucał od czasu do czasu wzmianki, które każą wnosić, że pan wie więcej od nas; mamy zatem teraz prawo zapytać pana wręcz, co pan wie o tej sprawie. Czy może pan wymienić człowieka, który zbrodnię popełnił? — Nie mogę nie przyznać Gregsonowi, że ma słuszność — zauważył Lestrade. — Obaj robiliśmy, co było w naszej mocy i obaj ponieśliśmy porażkę. Niejednokrotnie, od czasu jak jestem tutaj, wspominał pan, że ma pan wszystkie potrzebne dowody zbrodni. Myślę, że ich pan dłużej dla siebie nie zatrzyma. — Najmniejsza zwłoka w zaaresztowaniu zbrodniarza — zauważyłem — może mu nastręczyć sposobność popełnienia jakiego nowego okrucieństwa. Naglony tak przez nas wszystkich, Holmes wahał się widocznie. Chodził ciągle po pokoju, mając głowę spuszczoną na piersi i brwi zmarszczone, jak zawsze, gdy myśl jego pracowała. — Morderstw już żadnych nie będzie — rzekł w końcu, stając nagle przed nami. — Możecie być tego pewni. Zapytaliście mnie, czy znam nazwisko mordercy. Znam. Sama świadomość jego nazwiska jest drobnostką w porównaniu z trudnością schwytania go. Liczę jednak, że to wkrótce nastąpi. Mam nadzieje dokonać tego, dzięki swoim własnym zarządzeniom; ale to sprawa, wymagająca wiele taktu, bo mamy do czynienia z człowiekiem przebiegłym i zdolnym do wszystkiego, który ma pomocnika równie, jak on sam, mądrego, o czem miałem się sposobność przekonać. Dopóki ten człowiek nie domyśla się, że ktoś go śledzi, jest pewna szansa schwytania go; ale skoro tylko poweźmie najlżejsze podejrzenie, zmieni nazwisko i zniknie w jednej chwili śród czterech milionów mieszkańców naszej olbrzymiej stolicy. Nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru dotknąć któregokolwiek z was, zmuszony jestem oświadczyć, że uważam, iż ci dwaj ludzie są od was silniejsi i dlatego nie zażądałem pomocy policyi. Jeśli mi się nie uda, cała wina za to niepowodzenie spadnie oczywiście na mnie; ale jestem na to przygotowany. Narazie przyrzekam wam, że z chwilą, gdy będę mógł podzielić się z wami tem, co wiem, bez zaszkodzenia swoim kombinacyom, uczynię to niechybnie. Gregson i Lestrade nie byli bynajmniej zadowoleni z tego przyrzeczenia, ani też zachwyceni lekceważącą wzmianką o policyi. Ostatni zaczerwienił się aż po same korzenie swoich konopiastych włosów, a w okrągłych, wyłupiastych oczach pierwszego zabłysła ciekawość i niechęć. Zanim wszakże którykolwiek z nich zdążył sformułować jakieś zdanie, odezwało się nieśmiałe pukanie do drzwi, i przedstawiciel bandy urwisów, Wiggins, ukazał się we własnej, zarówno zawsze brudnej i wstrętnej osobie. — Proszę łaski pana — oznajmił — dorożka stoi na dole. — Dobrze się sprawiłeś, chłopcze — rzekł Holmes obojętnie. — Dlaczego nie wprowadzacie tego systemu do Scotland-Yard? — ciągnął dalej, wyjmując z szuflady kajdanki stalowe. — Spojrzyjcie, jaka doskonała sprężyna. W oka mgnieniu człowiek jest spętany. — Stary system jest też dobry — zauważył Lestrade; — bylebyśmy tylko mogli znaleźć człowieka, któremu moglibyśmy je nałożyć. — Prawda, prawda — odparł Holmes z uśmiechem. — Dorożkarz mógłby mi zamknąć i znieść kuferek, Wiggins, zawołaj go na górę. Zdumiony byłem, słysząc, że towarzysz mój mówi o wyjeździe, nie uprzedziwszy o tem ani jednem słowem. W kącie pokoju stał ręczny kuferek, Holmes wydobył go i zaczął zapinać sprzączki. Był zupełnie zatopiony w tem zajęciu, gdy dorożkarz wszedł do pokoju. — Pomóżcie-no mi zapiąć ten rzemień, dorożkarzu — odezwał się Holmes, nie odwracając głowy. Woźnica zbliżył się, spoglądając nieufnie dokoła i położył ręce na kuferku, by dopomódz Holmesowi. W tejże samej chwili rozległ się suchy trzask, metaliczny dźwięk i Sherlock Holmes zerwał się na równe nogi. — Panowie — zawołał z błyszczącym wzrokiem — pozwólcie, niechaj wam przedstawię p. Jeffersona Hope, mordercę Enocha Drebbera i Józefa Stangersona. Wszystko to stało się z taką błyskawiczna szybkością, że nie mogłem na razie zdać sobie z tego sprawy. Chwila ta utkwiła mi doskonale w pamięci — pamiętam wyraz tryumfu w oczach Holmesa, dźwięk jego głosu, dziką rozpacz na twarzy dorożkarza, gdy spoglądał na lśniące kajdany, które, jakby na skutek czarodziejskiego zaklęcia, zacisnęły się dokoła jego rąk. Przez kilka sekund staliśmy wszyscy bez ruchu, jak posągi. Poczem nagle dorożkarz z rykiem wściekłym wyrwał się z uścisku Holmesa i rzucił się w okno. Rama i szyby rozleciały się w kawałki, ale, zanim zdołał się wydostać, Gregson, Lestrade i Holmes poskoczyli ku niemu, jak psy gończe za zwierzyną. Zaciągnęli go na środek pokoju i tu rozpoczęła się straszna walka. Taki był silny i gwałtowny, że pokonywał wszystkich czterech kilkakrotnie. Miał moc człowieka w napadzie epileptycznym. Twarz i ręce miał okropnie szkłem pokaleczone, ale utrata krwi nie zmniejszała bynajmniej jego siły oporu. Dopiero, gdy Lestrade’owi udało się wsunąć dłoń za krawat i gdy zaczął go dusić, zbrodniarz dał za wygraną. Ale i wówczas nie byliśmy pewni swego, dopóki nie skuliśmy jego nóg, tak samo jak rąk. Poczem powstaliśmy z ziemi wyczerpani, nie mogąc tchu złapać. — Dorożka jego stoi na dole — rzekł Sherlock Holmes. — Możemy z niej skorzystać, zawiezie nas do Scotland-Yardu. A teraz, panowie — ciągnął dalej z uprzejmym uśmiechem — mamy wyjaśnienie naszej małej tajemnicy. Możecie mnie pytać o co wam się tylko spodoba, odpowiem na wszystko z przyjemnością.